Oy 1
by Eve6
Summary: This is another MWPP/L fic by me... basically just a christmas dance story... and a prank of course, but that's in a later part... please read the A/N and as always review!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N Ok they part in the middle where it is really confusing, is meant to be that way just so you know and also flamers are just as appreciated as good comments because they are much more interesting and fun to laugh at than say "hehehe sequel!" though all and ANY reviews are wonderful ::sigh:: ya gotta luv em! This is a three parter.. maybe more depending.. and tanks to J for the woderful edit job!

Oy 1

James walked into the common room and spied Lily sitting on one of the

tables on the far side of the room. She had books spread around her on

the table as well.

"Oy, Lily!" He called.

"Oy, James!" she replied not glancing up from the book she was studying.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire.

Putting down all his things from being outside practicing for the upcoming

quidditch game.

"Working.... which is what you should be doing... NOT flying around the

pitch practicing... AGAIN!"

"I'm just having a little fun."

Their conversation continued back and forth from opposite ends of the room

while the rest of the house either tried to ignore them or listened intently.

"Hey Lil, Yule ball next week.. ya wanna go with me?" James said off handedly.

"Sorry, can't."

The whole room was listening now.

"What was that?"

"I'm going with Sirius"

"Oh... you two pulling a Lancelot on me?"

"Yeah... and you're the once and future king!"

"OK..." he paused for a second from tending his broom and looked up. "Well you

are kidding? About going with Sirius I mean."

"NO I am ACTUALLY madly in love with him and not you." she said sarcastically.

"OK that's what I thought." He resumed work, polishing his broom handle.

Remus, who was in another corner of the room spoke up.

"James, you idiot, why don't you go over there and talk to her so the rest of us

can study?"

Sirius (in the fourth corner w/ Peter) answered for him: "Because some of

us think the conversation is quite interesting since all we've been doing all

afternoon is trying to get this dope--" (he pointed at Peter) "--to turn a

needle into a match!" Peter turned red.

"Peter, we did that first year. How can you not know how to do it?" Remus

asked.

"Anyway Lil... wanna go for have a snowball fight?"

"Why?"

"Look I am not an idiot... it's just hard!"

"Why, what?"

"You are pretty stupid though this is EASY!"

"Why should we go snowball fight?"

"Why do you guys always tease me?"

"What do you mean why? People don't snowball fight for a reason! They just

do!"

"'Cause your the easiest to tease!"

"James.. I'm studying"

"I am not!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You are too!"

"James!!! Will you please shut your trap I can't hear Remus!" That was Sirius. 

The whole common room was very interested in the conversation by now and were

waiting James' reply.

" Excuse me?"

"Shut up.. please" Sirius grinned as he added the last word.

James picked up the water bottle beside him and then pointed it at Sirius.

"I know I can't squirt that far... but if you tell me to shut up one more time,

I'm just gonna throw the whole damn thing at you!"

"And then I would be forced to put a full body bind on you." Sirius replied

still grinning.

"Never happen." James went into his cockiest head tilt.

"Oooo.... pray tell why not?"

"Cause I'd dodge it and shoot something at you to turn your hair green and

you nose inside out!"

"Dodge? Sounds like a duel.. are you challenging me?" Sirius said standing up as

if readying himself for the challenge.

"Maybe I am... why?" James said also standing, a smile starting to play over his

lips.

"Cause I wouldn't want to embarrass you with your girl over there..."

"Embarrass me? Your almost as bad as Remus... I'd beat you in a second."

Remus spoke up, "Hey! I resent that! I've beaten Sirius a good number of

times.. why just last week he was rolling on the floor--"

"Remus at least you're not as bad as Peter."

Peter jumped in. "See you're doing it again!"

"Doing what?"

"I've beaten you too James"

"Teasing me!"

"Yeah? when?"

"I already told you--"

"--that's not nice--"

"--did too!"

"--I can't believe--"

"GUYS!!!" Lily yelled. They all stopped talking and turned in her

direction. "What happens if you're late for detention?"

"More detention? Why?" Remus replied.

"Well, if today's Monday-- and it is-- then I assume you all have to be in the

trophy room... oh about five minutes ago." They four boys looked at each other

and sprinted from the room.

Everyone had started to get back to work when James stuck his head back into the

common room. "Oy, Lily, you still coming to the ball with me?"

He smiled the charming smile that he used on everyone to get his way. You

just couldn't say no to it. (Sirius in the background: "NO you prick she's

coming with me!")

"Course James." She replied. (Sirius in the background: "Damn... who the

hell am I gonna go with now?")

"Just checking," with that he grinned and was gone.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Oy 2

As James walked down the stairs he saw a red blob in the sea of people on

the steps in front of him. Casually hopping onto the banister he slid

down to her.

"Oy Lily!"

"Oy James" She replied as usual giving him a quick grin.

"Where're we headed?"

"We're going to transfiguration... the big test is today... ya ready?"

James squinted his eyes in concentration, "I believe so, yes. You?"

"I don't know. I mean I think so, but..."

"Don't worry about it. I know you'll do great." They reached the classroom and

went in to face the test.

***

"Dear lord I think I passed!" Lily exclaimed as they left the classroom. 

James, Sirius and Remus agreed, but to no one's surprise Peter looked as if he

were going to cry.

"Come on Wormy, It can't've been that bad." Sirius said. Then he grinned

and added, "But again, this is YOU we are talking about so..."

"Sirius..." warning voices came from all around him.

"Sorry, Pete."

"It's OK Sirius."

They all headed down to lunch and went in separate directions when they were

done eating. Lily went to the library to use the last half hour of lunch as an

extra study session. Once there she couldn't find anywhere to sit and, she

realized, that even if she had been sitting down, she would just be cursing the

assignments, not doing them.

"James!" Lily walked into the common room in search of him.

"Yeah, Lil. What's up?"

"Take me away!"

"Care to do some elaborating?"

"I have had enough. I want to go to Hogsmeade... and I know you can get me

there."

"Tests getting to you?"

"Yes!" she said collapsing on the couch next to him putting her head in his lap.

He ran his fingers through her hair and replied, "OK, tell ya what? I'll come

get from your AP charms class as soon as I am done presenting my

Muggle Studies thing, kay?"

"What Muggle Studies thing?"

"We have to bring in a muggle object that has changed our view on their society. 

I think it's like half our grade or something..."

"Really?" She turned to look at him, "Watcha bringing in?"

"Ya know that Silly String you gave me for my birthday?"

"Oh god... you and Sirius were SO amused by that..." she laughed remembering how

James had squirted himself at first trying to figure out

what it was.

"That's because it's so damn clever! Squishy, wet, but solid, string that comes

out of a can!"

"Calm down over there! Hey we better get to class." She said getting up.

"OK, so you can get out of Charms if I give you the signal?"

"Piece of cake." Lily took James' hand and they walked off to their next

class.

During AP Charms, Lily kept watching the door and waiting for James. They were

doing some sort of charm in class that--of course-- she had already mastered.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Professor Flitwick hopped off the stool

and went to go get it. When the door was opened and no one was there, the room

resumed working but Lily simply smiled as she saw a pair of dancing feet tapping

away in the hall way.

"Excuse me Professor, but I have a bit of a head ache and I already know this

charm, so could I take the rest of the class off?"

Lily, was the favorite charms student by far, so of course she was let out of

the room promptly.

"Oy James," she hissed walking down the hallway.

"Oy, Lily" said a voice in her ear nearly terrifying her to death. She tried to

turn around but she felt James' hands on her waist and he whispered into her

ear. "No one can see you... we're under the cloak. Just be quiet and try to

walk in unison with me."

"Sure thing, Prongs"

"You sound just like Sirius."

"Well I imagine you two spend a lot of quality time huddled together under this

cloak..." she trailed off.

"Watch it Lil," James warned, but she could tell he was grinning.

They made their way down to Hogsmeade and spent the rest of the day hanging out

and drinking butterbeer.

***

On their way back through the secret passage James had brought them through,

Lily asked a question. "Do you think Sirius'll be mad at me for taking his

partner in crime away for a whole afternoon?"

"Nah... actually he pro'lly would have followed us if I hadn't taken the cloak."

"But would he be able to find us?" She turned around to look at James and

started walking backwards.

"Yup, and I bet you he's waiting outside this passage for us when we emerge."

They both smiled imagining how Sirius would have

some new plot and a "dire need" for James to accompany him so he could

undoubtedly enrage some Slytherins.

As Lily and James had predicted, Sirius was awaiting their arrival.

"I am brilliant!" he said beaming at them.

"And so modest too." Lily replied absentmindedly while dusting herself off.

"What's up, Sir?" (A/N-- Sir pronounced like sear) James asked ignoring the

look of mock shock on his friend's face at Lily's remark.

Sirius decided that his news was too important to get into a fake fight with

Lily at the moment so he continued. "Well, you know how I was going to pull

something no one would Ever forget at the dance next week?" James and Lily

nodded. "OK, so I think I found the perfect thing, but I am going to need

Lily's help." He grinned and James and Lily exchanged confused, yet worried,

and all the same amused glances.

A/N: well? Review and let me know huh? And also J, I just wanted to say that the ending is kinda a play on that Prince who was "dismayed and scared and shocked and worried and cotent ya know what I'm talking about?. and also in the first one, oy means hey and also the part in the middle is meant to be confusing my theory is that life w/ james and sirius was confusing and random outbreaks of random conversations came out in random situations in the common room for everyone to hear. Get it? Cool!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Oy 3

It was the night of the ball and James was waiting at the bottom of the stairs of the seventh year girls dormitory.

"So, you wonder if Sirius is gonna have fun going stag tonight?" he asked Remus grinning.

"OH, I think he'll manage to control his disappointment of un-dateness." Remus was smiling as well.

"But he couldn't very well show up to pick up his date the way he's planning on going, so..."

"Hey fellas." Lily came gliding down the stairs. She had her hair off her neck

and piled on the top of her haid in an elegant twist. Her red hair glittered

with snow flakes that she had charmed not to melt.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous." James said smiling up at her. As he walked over and took her hand he glanced over her shoulder and fell over laughing.

"What, you don't think I look gorgeuous?" a very feminine high pitched sounding Sirius asked form the top of the stairs. Laughing from James and Remus was all he got in reply. When He tried to glide down the stairs he tripped and fell, which caused Remus and James to laugh even harder.

"Damn, Lil, how the hell do you walk in thiese tings?" Sirius asked in his

regular voice, getting up and putting the high-heeled shoe that had fallen off

back on.

"Takes time and practice." she replied. "And stop messing with your lipstcik...

it looks fine." James and Remus could not take it. The fact that Lily was

giving Sirius advice on makeup was too much, they were back on the floor in

hysterics.

"If you two would kindly gain your composure, me and lily dear would like to be

escorted down to the ball!" The girlie voice was back.

"You want us to escort you?" Remus asked.

"Nope, he wants you to escort him," replied James wiping his tear stained face and walking over to Lily's side. "I have a date."

Sirius smiled at Remus and offered his hand. "No way my friend," Remus siad walking after James and Lily, "no way in hell..."

"Oy, Remus, get your ass back here and take my damn hand!" Sirius called picking up his long robes and trying to hurry after his friends with out falling again.

He caught up with them right outside the Great Hall, but when Remus saw him coming he ran into the mob so as not to be found.

"Well, I was going to go stag anyway... you'd think James'd be going stag, but no-o-o-o... I am the brilliant one!" Sirius told himself trying to work up

enough courage to go in. "Come on Padfoot! If they laugh, that's waht you

wanted, don't worry about it. Confidence is key."

Sirius walked into the Hall and the first thing he noticed was James and Lily already on the dance floor. James had his arms loosely around Lily's waist, and she was leaning her head comfortably against his chest in a fachion that made everyone know that this was a perfectly casual position for them. The second thing he noticed was Snape sitting with his friends in the corner glaring at them.

Grinning like the devilhe was he walked up to Snape and siad in his most un masculine voice, "Care to dance?"

Snape nodded his head before turning around-- big mistake. Once he had turned around, he fell out of his chair in shock. Anyone in the hall who had seen howled with laugher.

"Come on , blimber feet," Sirius said in his regualr voice, "let's dance!"

He grabbed Snape's hand and started waltzing around the room with him. Snape scrambling the whole time trying to get away. All eyes were on them, teachers -in mid sip of their punch- were spitting it everywhere in surprise. Everyone was laughing harder than they ever had before. When the dance was over Sirius let go of Snape's hand and he ran off as fast as he could to his dorm to hide from the humiliation.

Sirius bowed deeply and James started to clap, Remus started cat calling, and

Lily called over the roar of clapping (that James had started) "Sirius, now look

what you've done to your lipstick!"

Needless to say, the dance was a success.

A/N: ok last one.. I have a few ideas for a sequel.. but ya know whatever ya'll want.. and thanks SO much for the reviews!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Oy 3

It was the night of the ball and James was waiting at the bottom of the stairs of the seventh year girls dormitory.

"So, you wonder if Sirius is gonna have fun going stag tonight?" he asked Remus grinning.

"OH, I think he'll manage to control his disappointment of un-dateness." Remus was smiling as well.

"But he couldn't very well show up to pick up his date the way he's planning on going, so..."

"Hey fellas." Lily came gliding down the stairs. She had her hair off her neck

and piled on the top of her haid in an elegant twist. Her red hair glittered

with snow flakes that she had charmed not to melt.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous." James said smiling up at her. As he walked over and took her hand he glanced over her shoulder and fell over laughing.

"What, you don't think I look gorgeuous?" a very feminine high pitched sounding Sirius asked form the top of the stairs. Laughing from James and Remus was all he got in reply. When He tried to glide down the stairs he tripped and fell, which caused Remus and James to laugh even harder.

"Damn, Lil, how the hell do you walk in thiese tings?" Sirius asked in his

regular voice, getting up and putting the high-heeled shoe that had fallen off

back on.

"Takes time and practice." she replied. "And stop messing with your lipstcik...

it looks fine." James and Remus could not take it. The fact that Lily was

giving Sirius advice on makeup was too much, they were back on the floor in

hysterics.

"If you two would kindly gain your composure, me and lily dear would like to be

escorted down to the ball!" The girlie voice was back.

"You want us to escort you?" Remus asked.

"Nope, he wants you to escort him," replied James wiping his tear stained face and walking over to Lily's side. "I have a date."

Sirius smiled at Remus and offered his hand. "No way my friend," Remus siad walking after James and Lily, "no way in hell..."

"Oy, Remus, get your ass back here and take my damn hand!" Sirius called picking up his long robes and trying to hurry after his friends with out falling again.

He caught up with them right outside the Great Hall, but when Remus saw him coming he ran into the mob so as not to be found.

"Well, I was going to go stag anyway... you'd think James'd be going stag, but no-o-o-o... I am the brilliant one!" Sirius told himself trying to work up

enough courage to go in. "Come on Padfoot! If they laugh, that's waht you

wanted, don't worry about it. Confidence is key."

Sirius walked into the Hall and the first thing he noticed was James and Lily already on the dance floor. James had his arms loosely around Lily's waist, and she was leaning her head comfortably against his chest in a fachion that made everyone know that this was a perfectly casual position for them. The second thing he noticed was Snape sitting with his friends in the corner glaring at them.

Grinning like the devilhe was he walked up to Snape and siad in his most un masculine voice, "Care to dance?"

Snape nodded his head before turning around-- big mistake. Once he had turned around, he fell out of his chair in shock. Anyone in the hall who had seen howled with laugher.

"Come on , blimber feet," Sirius said in his regualr voice, "let's dance!"

He grabbed Snape's hand and started waltzing around the room with him. Snape scrambling the whole time trying to get away. All eyes were on them, teachers -in mid sip of their punch- were spitting it everywhere in surprise. Everyone was laughing harder than they ever had before. When the dance was over Sirius let go of Snape's hand and he ran off as fast as he could to his dorm to hide from the humiliation.

Sirius bowed deeply and James started to clap, Remus started cat calling, and

Lily called over the roar of clapping (that James had started) "Sirius, now look

what you've done to your lipstick!"

Needless to say, the dance was a success.

A/N: ok last one.. I have a few ideas for a sequel.. but ya know whatever ya'll want.. and thanks SO much for the reviews!


End file.
